They are here!
by Kianna94
Summary: They all live in the same world and at this point in time roughly around the same age. That dreaded age that no one really wants to go through: high school. But they are all mixed up, no one is with the right person and everybody is hiding a secret. What is going on? And will everything right itself in the end?


We all know the stories. The Scottish princess who chose her own destiny. The mermaid princess who gave up the sea for the man she loved. The princess locked in a tower who rescued herself and the man she loved. The three damsels in distress rescued by dashing princes. The kick-ass daughter who married a general and saved the emperor. Well, why Toy Story is in here, not really sure, probably just because I like Disney. The demi- god who gave up a home for the woman he loved. The two lovely sisters who have learned to love each again. And the Native American princess who left her home for a man she loved.

Well now that we have gotten a refresher of the Disney stories let's get some background on this story. They all live in the same world and at this point in time roughly around the same age. That dreaded age that no one really wants to go through: high school. But they are all mixed up, no one is with the right person and everybody is hiding a secret. What is going on? And will everything right itself in the end?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Disney characters but the ideas in the story are all mine. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1- How It All Started**

There they were. Just sitting at their lunch table looking down at the rest of the cafeteria occupants. Snow, Cindy and Aurora, three of the richest girls at the school. They stuck together like gum on the bottom of a person's shoe. Each individual had their own thing going on, so it was not anything like Mean Girls, though they were not exactly nice. They ruled the class system here.

Next to them were the jocks. Hercules, Philip, Flynn, Henry, and Florian and Eric, the twins. The guys were all on the same football team, playing the most important positions on the team. They all were seniors and had scouts looking at them.

From there was the martial arts club. Mulan, Rapunzel, Anna, Pocahontas, Ariel and Aurora. Despite the fact that everyone was on the same team they could not stand each other. Mulan could not stand Aurora, the rich popular cheerleader. Although they are on the same team, they were constantly fighting each other. Rapunzel and Anna were no better. Constantly fighting over who was better in the competitions and who had the better grades.

Last but never the least are the self-appointed loners. They tended to go by their selves more often than not. Merida, Elsa and Meg. Meg was more of the independent type. She choose to be by herself more because people annoyed her than anything else. Elsa preferred to be with her sister but her sister was in martial arts and was constantly busy. But Merida on the other hand was a tragic case. She was dating Florian but that was no more than just a really close friendship. During her junior year she suffered through the loss of three brothers in a car accident. The triplets were coming home from a birthday party with a couple of their friends when a drunk driver ran into the car killing everyone. Even before that Merida was not really close with people but after that she completely withdrew. The only thing she wanted to do was get out of that town and start over where no one knew her.

Because all of them were seniors they basically had known each other throughout all of their school careers, they were all connected. Hercules was dating Ariel, Flynn was single but he was best friends with Florian. Like they were so close that people thought they were gay. In reality Flynn, was crushing hard on Merida but she was dating Eric. Philip and Aurora, Cindy and Henry, and Snow and Florian are the power couples. Everyone wants to be them.

Half way through their senior year everything changed. They had all started to apply to colleges waiting eagerly to see if they got accepted to their dream schools. But the waiting was driving everyone insane, the couples were fighting and unlikely relationships were being made. It all started with Anna.

Anna was walking through the parking lot looking for Elsa when it happened. The other football players, mainly the juniors, surrounded her around her car.

"Looky look boys. If it isn't the freaks little sister. What do you say we do to her?" The leader, aka Woody asked the rest of his followers. Jessie, Woody's girlfriend, hung back smirking enjoying the thought that Anna was going to get her ass kicked. She never liked the sisters anyway. Always getting attention from everyone about the loss of their parents in eight grade from a cruise ship crash.

"I say we beat her," Buzz started, "you know I still have the bat from the last time that she broke over my head." He rubbed the spot on his head where the bat had broken. It had broken skin and required more than ten stitches.

"Look guys. I don't want any trouble. I'm just looking for my sister."

"Ah the freak. You know I would not mind getting my hands on that ice bitch." A guy from the back of the group said. But everyone else knew that by saying that he had made a big mistake. Anna leapt over the other guys until she was in front of the guy. She punched him in his face, kneed in him in the groin and when he fell, she kicked him in his face knocking him out. The other guys converged on her, beating her up. Two of them held her, while Woody beat her in the ribs.

"Let her go." Elsa's voice came from behind Woody, and like her nickname implied, her voice was cold. Unfortunately for Woody, he did not hear her voice, but he felt the sudden chill in the air and he froze. "You see, if you really wanted me that bad all you had to say was that you wanted me." Elsa threw ice balls at each of the boys that were surrounding Woody and Anna. She froze Woody's feet to the ground and was just beginning to get started on Woody when another voice came at her.

"Well damn, woman. You know Woody, you seem to like getting your ass kicked. Especially by this girl." The voice belonged to Jack. Another person who is able to manipulate the weather but one who enjoys it. "Listen Elsa, I can call you Elsa right? You don't want to do this. Hurting them will do nothing but make them keep messing with your sister."

"Ok fine. But if you ass holes ever come near her again, I will kill you. All of you. And not with my power." She grabbed her sister and helped her into their car, ignoring the calls of the guys who were trapped in snow.

"Now gentleman. You heard the lady. Now all I have to say is if you mess with the girls again I will kill you. I will make it a horrible death. One that makes hers seem like child's fucking play. Are we clear?" They all nodded and Jack unfroze them. He walked away whistling under his breath.

It took two days before the entire school found out about what happened in the parking lot. Anna was sitting next to her sister, still a little wary of being by herself. Jack had taken to sitting next to Elsa and entertaining the ladies. They had been sitting down for a good five minutes before Mulan and Pocahontas came and sat down.

"Hey are you ok? We heard about what happened with Woody and them. That was not cool." Pocahontas nodded at Mulan's words. The rest of the table was silent as Ariel, Aurora and Rapunzel sat down and started conversations with Anna. She gradually loosened up and eased away from Elsa's side. Elsa was kept from being uncomfortable because Ana kept ahold of her hand and Jack.

"Hey Elsa. Grab a movie with me?" They were just talking and before she knew he had thrown that out there and before either of them knew it she answered,

"Yes." The entire table went silent. Everyone including Jack looked at Elsa as if she had said some foreign language. "Or not." She packed up her bag and was getting up from the table when Jack shouted out,

"Tonight at 7. I'll pick you up." He did not mean to yell but he was afraid that if he did not she would get away. She put her books back down and smiled. The rest of the table had just started talking when a voice started yelling.

"Ariel! You water breathing skank! You spread your legs for anything that has a penis!"


End file.
